1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool and connector for attaching fencing material to a post and the methods of using the same. Some embodiments of the invention relate more specifically to a tool and method for attaching fencing material to a generally t-shaped post with an inventive staple.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
The use of barbed wire and woven wire fences is common throughout the world. A fence post having a generally T-shaped cross section was developed many years ago to replace the wooden fence post as it is more durable and economical. It is generally known that a T-shaped fence post is constructed to include a plurality of protrusions located on what may be considered the top portion of the T-shape and which are spaced a predetermined distance apart in the vertical direction the length of the post. These protrusions are utilized to prevent wire or other material from slipping downward or upward after fencing has been attached to the post.
The most common application for the T-post is for livestock containment. After the T-posts are driven into the ground, the fencing is stretched from a beginning location to an end location proximate each post. Typically, four or five strands of barbed wire or a woven wire are attached to each post. A common technique for attaching the fencing is to lift the wire or wires by hand into position and hold them in place with one hand while hooking a clip made of preformed wire to the fence wire on one side of the T-post with the other hand. The clip is then swung around the post and with the aid of a tool; the other end of the clip is hooked over the wire. This process is repeated for each wire intersection at each post. Such a clip is manufactured by Chicago Heights Steel of Chicago Heights Ill.
Other methods of attaching the fencing material to the post include wrapping an attachment wire around the post and twisting the attachment wire ends together to secure the fence wire to the post with pre-made wire or wire from a roll of wire. Yet another method of attachment for chain link fence with round posts includes use of a shaped wire formed to surround the post and fencing material. The protruding ends of the shaped wire are then twisted together using a drill attachment. Such a shaped wire and drill attachment are manufactured by Stay-Tite Fence Mfg. Inc. of New Braunfels, Tex.
The methods described above are labor intensive and difficult. The installation is done by hand. The use of available tools still requires positioning and holding the wire to be attached by hand. The installer's safety is of concern as material such as barbed wire must currently be handled directly by hand which can lead to injury. The use of current tools is also cumbersome at best and may not allow for useful access when a woven wire material is used.
All US patents, applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.